<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't get here anytime soon by kinkymjolnir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401979">don't get here anytime soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkymjolnir/pseuds/kinkymjolnir'>kinkymjolnir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Peace, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Short, Short One Shot, Tony-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkymjolnir/pseuds/kinkymjolnir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tony stark finally lets go, and this is what awaits for him on the other side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't get here anytime soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tony breathed out and let it all go.<br/>he had lived a good life. he had been loved. he was going to die looking at the most beautiful pair of blue eyes in the entire world.<br/>that was more than most people could hope for.<br/>that was more than natasha had been conceded.<br/>with a calm sigh, he allowed his limbs to go soft at his side. his neck relaxed and his eyes slowly closed.<br/>it didn't hurt.<br/>he found a kid waiting for him on the other side.<br/>he had not seen that face before, but the red hair and green eyes were unmistakable, engraved in his mind forever.<br/>"nat?"<br/>she grinned.<br/>"you look... young." he hesitated.<br/>it made sense. he felt as if he was made of water: a mere wish could have turned him into whatever he wanted to be.<br/>and natasha had been many people in her life, but she was never a child. she was a little girl who had been forced to grow up too fast and too painfully.<br/>so yes, it made sense for her to be a scrawny kid with the likes of a troublemaker.<br/>"are we waiting for someone?" she asked, looking behind tony.<br/>he turned around as well, thinking of steve's soft hands.<br/>he smiled lightly.<br/>"no, not anytime soon."<br/>nat didn't say anything else. she took him by the hand and they walked away.</p><p>it didn't hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked this short story you can find more in the # on instagram kinkymjolnirfanfictions , or you can visit my patreon or buymeacoffee. you can find me on tumblr and insta, always as kinkymjolnir. thank you for your precious time and have the best day ever!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>